Let us begin, shall we?
by oONightmareOo
Summary: What is Kuroko's role when he has never been on a basketball team in his life? Or even gone to an actual school for that matter? Find out as he navigates around his first year of school, but will it be his last? (Shounen-ai/Boys love, cross-dressing, blah blah... Figure out the warnings as you go but these are the only two that I know need to be said beforehand.)
1. Unforeseeable

_** Sorry, had to, computer was right there and I was thinking about Kuroko being a model… ^.^' If you're not looking for Shounen-ai, please, hit the back button… If you're looking for straight out yaoi, inform me, would you?**_

…

__"Kuro-chan, turn just a little bit to the side!" The photographer shouted out kindly, almost happily, and the one he addressed followed the request, making a stubborn face as was requested as well. She looked absolutely beautiful, her light blue hair having been given the curls only seen in movies, manga, and anime; even though it originally reached mid-back length, now that it was curled as such it reached her shoulders only. Her deep blue eyes showed little to no emotion on a regular basis but, when requested kindly, she could cause any expression to show up by only sheer will. The outfit, given especially for this shoot, matched the personality she was supposed to portray. Apparently, a popular (and quite rich) mangaka was having issues figuring out what her main character should look like, after all it was quite difficult to find an original idea anymore, and had requested for a renowned photographer to get her a picture of a beautiful, refined, rich, snobby like girl. The photographer had known 'Kuro-chan' from previous jobs and asked her if she would help him out, as she was known to take any sort of odd job as well as being the most beautiful female model at this point of time.

After the shoot, Kuro-chan went to change into normal clothing, simply sticking to a plain t-shirt and capris and taking her hair down from the curls that were simply unnatural and annoying, and walked out of the building. You see, Kuro-chan, real surname being Kuroko, was not one to talk. In fact, no one aside from her manager truly knew what her voice sounded like. Thus, she felt no need to actually stick around to greet the camera crew or thank them for taking the time out of their schedule to take the photographs. Her manager would do it for her. After all, it was under her manager's orders that she didn't speak to anyone that was not family. Kuroko ignored all the looks and whispers she gained as she walked down the street openly, not bothering to disguise her identity. No one had the guts to go up to her to ask for her autograph though; simply because she radiated an aura that told them that she was on a completely different level from them. Kuroko did not know this though.

"Tadaiima." Kuroko whispered as she walked through the door, her voice a lower octave than that of a regular female. She took off her shoes at the entryway of her apartment before going straight to her bedroom. She opened the door and an immediate attack of a Siberian husky pushed her down to the ground. "Hey, Nigou." She let one of her rare smiles out as the overgrown dog was overly excited to see her again. She had gotten Tetsuya Nigou a few years ago, having been given him as a gift from her manager for making her debut when he was a puppy, and they were now close friends. A buzzing sound went off next to her and she grabbed her light blue colored phone to see a text message from her manager.

_School tomorrow! \( ^.^)/_

_ Hope you're prepared… Your first year in an actual school!_

_ Mei-chan_

Kuroko simply sighed. Yes, it was the great model Kuroko's first year to actually go to school. She had been home schooled for the past sixteen years but it appears that her people skills are in question, causing the media to go into a riot. It was just another way to get rid of another person who had made their own way to the top. Kuroko pushed her long hair behind her ear as she looked back at Nigou. An idea popped into her head and she grabbed the phone she had set down just a second ago to open the message back up and send a reply.

…

Kuroko made her way through the school gates, her longer-than-others school uniform skirt swished around her knees about an inch above the knee length socks that were also part of the school uniform. She had added her own touch to the outfit by switching the black neck tie with a light blue one instead, having the school insignia printed onto the necktie. She kept ahold of the leash attached to Nigou as he kept glancing around excitedly. She could tell the husky wanted nothing more than to jump on any one of the new people and introduce himself to them. She kept the leash short though in case he did, in fact, try to do so. She glanced at the map that she had been given along with the time table that she had gotten to find her homeroom class. She continued walking as she located it and, just as she had finally zoned in on the number that she was looking for, she felt pain erupt in the back of her skull and tripped, falling face first to the ground. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! Aominecchi! Look what you made me do! She's dead now!" The voice of the panicking and crying blonde came very loudly right before Kuroko pulled herself together and pushed herself up. "Ah! A zombie?!"

Kuroko turned around, rubbing the back of her head, before replying. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I am no zombie." Then the order from her manager ran through her head and her eyes widened. How could she forget such an important order?! Sure, she was there so she could build her people abilities, but that didn't mean that she could talk quite yet! It'd give her secret away!

"Eh? She's alive?" The blonde in front of her looked very familiar and she recognized him from some of the parties that her manager had forced her to go to, if she remembered correctly his name was Kise Ryouta. She glanced at the one that Kise had been talking to to see a shell-shocked tanned male with dark blue hair. He looked familiar as well, almost like that guy from that basketball magazine that Kuroko would sneak into her apartment. "Hey, you're that girl, Kuro-chan right?" Kuroko nodded once, getting uncomfortable as the two males stared at her longer than was needed, and turned around to go find her classroom. "Ne, ne! You're coming to our school?! Sugoi! Another model at my school! This year's going to be so fun!" The blonde matched footsteps with our blue haired friend, a large grin on his face.

"Please don't fake anything near me." Kuroko muttered, walking away from the now frozen grinning blonde.

…

The blue haired female left the two males, one shocked and the other just frozen. "That's…" The darker teen, Aomine Daiki, started, his face slowly changing to glee. "That's Kuro Te-chan! She was in a photo shoot with Mai-chan, voted more beautiful despite her non-existent boobs!" It was obvious from the way that Aomine was acting that he had believed so too. "She's even more so in real life!" That comment, obviously said unintentionally, just proved it.

"She… How did she know…?" Kise grin had faded after being told that she saw it as fake.

"Who cares? All I want to know is what class she's in!" Aomine seemed to be excited about the rest of the year, despite his lack of interest in school. After that, they resumed their one-on-one game while feeling as though they were being watched. This, after all, was true; if you were to look through a classroom window on the third floor to meet the multi-colored eyes of one Akashi Seijuurou, their basketball team captain and friend. Having seen the encounter between his members and the idol, Akashi turned with a smirk. Knowing that this year will be quite the interesting school year.

…

"Class, we have a new student today. You may recognize her as soon as you see her." The teacher was obviously trying his best to appear competent and handsome, failing at it very much, before opening the door for the 'new student' to step in. As soon as she did, Aomine became excited, Kise froze again, and Akashi smirked at the development that had happened.

"It's Kuro Te-chan!" Many girls in the class became excited as well to have such a beautiful and popular girl in their class.

"Whoa! Look at her!" The guys had also become excited but for a completely different reason, blushes appearing on their faces, aside from the miraculous five exceptions. A certain green haired megane continued reading his book, not even sparing the new girl a look, while the purple haired giant liked his snacks way more than some new girl.

"U-um…" The teacher seemed to not know where to start and, as Kuroko's eyes moved towards him, he continued with a blush and a horrible stutter. "Y-y-you know th-that dogs are n-n-not permitted on-on school g-gr-grounds, r-right?" Kuroko's head tilted to the side as she frowned in confusion.

"Nigou isn't allowed to come to school with me? Won't I feel lonely then?" Kuroko spoke again, trying to cover her lower tone of voice by heightening it. It sounded strange, almost as if she had a sore throat and was losing her voice, but it didn't change any of the other classmates' impressions on her. Akashi's eyebrow raised in the slightest bit as he observed the new student even more so than before, paying close attention to small details.

"Let Kuro-chan keep her dog here, it's not like anyone here has an allergy to animals." Akashi spoke up; after all, as the student council president, he knew everyone's allergies and other health related things. In his defense, the files were meant to be read so that he could help any student that needed it or be there when they needed it. It had absolutely nothing to do with curiosity, boredom, etc. etc. Besides, the files were just sitting there innocently and he was reading before he even realized it.

"Ve-very well." The teacher's stutter was for a very different reason now as he felt the head student's gaze in his direction, piercing into his skin to see anything inside of him, even his most dark secrets. Such as his attraction to only those girls that are younger than him. By younger, it would have to be at high school age. Not that he did anything to act out those attractions, he just felt them.

The day went on without incident, Kuroko blending in with the female body quite quickly and males already trying to woo her without making her think they were creeps or anything. It was about lunch time, when almost all of the other classes in the 10th grade hallway had gathered to see if they could have lunch with Kuro Te-chan, that there seemed to be a shock to run through the student body. Kuro-chan had completely disappeared! Where could she have possibly gone so easily?!

Well, to answer that last question, why don't we take a look in a certain gym where the captain of the basketball team had called for a meeting the evening before, wanting to improve on something quickly. Kuroko was currently eating her lunch on the far side of the gym where none of the first stringers could see her; with her hair in a bun and hidden under her newsboy cap, it almost looked as if she were a guy. It seemed as though no one noticed her as long as her hair was short and part of her face was hidden, as well as having plain, non-flashy clothing. She had left Nigou in the classroom to continue his nap; after all, wouldn't it be rude to wake him up just so she could watch the basketball players practice?

She watched in awe, nearly forgetting to eat even a small portion of her meal, as the Generation of Miracles created a picture perfect scene, even without the other team present. After all, you could practically feel as if they were playing another team in this time. But something was off. It was after the tanned teen had dunked the ball, almost brutally, into the hoop that Kuroko realized what it was. She stood up and wrapped her bentou back up. She was no longer interested in watching now that she noticed what was missing. She let her hair down, putting the cap in her bag that she had brought with her, before walking away. Or attempting to, as the red haired captain suddenly appeared and grabbed her arm, preventing Kuroko from leaving.

"Isn't it a little rude to show up, uninvited, watch a little of us practice, then walk away without even announcing your presence?" The red head asked, observing the expression Kuroko made as she attempted to pull her arm away without using any force.

"Gomen. I was under the impression that you wanted to practice without interruptions." Kuroko wanted to leave quickly. This red head seemed to know everything about her, even the things that she needed to keep silent about, which gave her an odd feeling. A feeling of… fear? Excitement? Desire to do something for them all to know who she really was?

"You seem a little disappointed. What is it that you don't like about my team?" His gold eye seemed to bore straight into her blue ones; after all, it was the only one that she could look at. The red one scared her too much for some reason.

"There is nothing wrong with your team." She denied anything to do with disappointment with the team. It was more the teammates' personalities that were in the wrong…

"Then what is it?" He seemed determined to find out her answer.

"The… teamwork. There is none. It's, more or less, just passing the ball to whoever can score. That bothers me more than just a little." Kuroko had dropped the feminine voice that she had been trying to use this whole time. It was starting to hurt her throat. The multi-colored eyes narrowed for a mere second before relaxing again. The question he asks, though, sounds more like a demand.

"Then why don't you join the team and show us how to do this… teamwork." By now, the whole team was nearby and they had all heard the demand, causing even Murasakibara to drop the pocky box that he had been grabbing a stick out of.

"I apologize, but I do believe that a girl cannot join the boys' basketball team, and I think you already have a manager." She pointed over at the barely noticeable pink haired girl who seemed to be slightly annoyed with the girl who had shown up on her turf.

"That's true but I don't quite believe that you, yourself, are a girl." Kuroko's eyes widened in shock, almost dropping her bentou at that statement.

"Y-you seem to be mistaken. I am a girl, it's written on my birth certificate as well. I might not have the chest to prove it but I am most certainly a female." Kuroko seemed to strive for any answer that could come to her mind so that she could continue the façade. The captain narrowed his eyes in annoyance, someone was arguing with him about something. He'd prove himself right, right now. He grabbed her other wrist, placing it in the hand that had moved from Kuroko's forearm to her wrist, and held both in one hand. His hands weren't that big to begin with but with Kuroko's smaller wrists, he was able to do it easily.

"Wha-? Akashicchi, don't do it!" Kise's expression changed to one of panic as he realized what he was about to do, knowing exactly what could happen should he seriously offend one of the top models in the world. Instant jail time, bankruptcy, unable to employ for any sort of job, any one of the many evils that comes with offending someone with a lot of power in the world. Kise was too late though, not that Akashi would have listened to him anyways, and Akashi flipped Kuroko's skirt up. Kuroko's eyes widened in disbelief, Aomine started blushing before he realized what he was being shown, Midorima never even looked (he knew already, after all), Kise covered his eyes in fear and embarrassment, Murasakibara just picked his pocky back up so he could continue eating, and Momoi looked as surprised as Aomine at that moment. After all, it was just proven that Kuroko was, indeed, a guy. Even if it was done in a rather perverse way.

…

…

_** I feel like I made Akashi a pervert… hm… Well, there we have it, the opening of a new fanfiction, yet another one where Kuroko is a female model while still being male… If you want one like that, there's a really good one called Invisible… It says GoM and Kuroko but it seems that there are other pairings… In my opinion, I think that Akashi is probably going to end up with Kuroko rather than Kuroko have a male harem…**_

_**So… Anyone want to vote?**_

_**The first character (or choice) to reach ten votes gets to be the main pairing… k?**_

_**Kagami Taiga**_

_**Kise Ryouta**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Midorima Shintarou**_

_**Aomine Daiki**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi**_

_**GoM Harem (Not including Kagami)**_

_**GoM+Kagami Harem**_

_**Threesome**_

_**Which one shall it be? By the way, if you choose threesome, please tell me which two you want Kuroko to be with?**_

_**Tadaiima- I'm home, I'm back, really it's something you say when you enter your own home, sometimes said by someone who lives alone though usually when they life with someone else.**_

_**Ne, ne!- In other words, Kise is pretty much saying 'hey, hey!' in a way to grab someone's attention… It's also great for a conversation starter.**_

_**Sugoi!- Can mean Cool or Awesome, depending on how you say it. In this case, Kise is saying awesome.**_

_**Megane- **_

_**Bentou- A boxed lunch, usually home-made.**_

_**Gomen- The shorter way, compared to Gomenasai, of saying "I'm sorry"… It's sort of our equivalent of 'sorry' but a little more respectful than that.**_

_**An omake, anyone? Sorry, but it seems that my brain is coming up with many ideas for this fanfiction but this might be the only one that I'll post for this week and probably next week as well…**_

___Before lunchtime, during a small break…_

"Kuro-chan, do you have anyone you like?" A girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes questioned, her face not showing the hint of a fake emotion.

"Don't just ask someone that randomly!" A black haired female showed up, looking shocked at the question that was just asked, before turning towards the boy disguised as a girl. "Ne, is there any beliefs running through photographers and such about you? Is that why you're shown everywhere, in many different companies?"

"Well…" Kuroko started, thinking a bit about it before remembering a rumor that he had heard at one point when he was leaving the modeling agency after a job. "I heard once that everything I've ever worn, sell out almost immediately after the ad or commercial where I wear or use it is shown to the public, when it wasn't selling all that well before. I was once called the 'phantom model' because of how quickly these things disappeared. I haven't heard any recent rumors but it would seem that it's still happening since I went to a local clothing store and the woman's section was nearly wiped clean. There were even some guys standing near a shirt I had recently worn, arguing over the last shirt available, before a grandma came up and took it, walking away before the men realized it." The girls stared at Kuroko in shock before seeming to agree with the statement.

"Yeah, you're right. I tried to find an outfit that you had worn once because I thought it was cute but I couldn't find it because the woman's racks were near empty, with only rejects left in that area." The blonde stated, looking thoughtful.

"I've never been able to find any item that Kuro-chan has worn in any pictures. They're always sold out or just not sold at that store." The black haired one thought out loud.

"Really? It's interesting what an A-cup girl can do." Out of nowhere, a pink haired girl had appeared, a smile on a fakely interested expression. She seemed to be squeezing her arms together to make her boobs seem larger than they did before. The two girls that were talking to Kuroko before sweat dropped before becoming completely silent.

"Hello. My name's Kuro Te, what's yours?" Kuroko didn't read the awkward atmosphere and extended his hand for a handshake, ignoring the fake expression that she was showing him. She dropped the smile and stared at him openly.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki. I only have one thing to say to an A-cup like you; stay away from Dai- Aomine-kun." She glared at him before standing back up and walking out the door to go back to her classroom.

"… What's up with her and my cup size?" Kuroko turned towards the other two girls, who seemed to want nothing to do with Momoi.

"Ah, that's just how she measures the worth of a girl, it seems." The black haired girl tried to be vague about it. Kuroko just frowned.

"That's the wrong way to judge someone. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm, at the least, a B-cup." In fact, Kuroko has never truly checked the possible size of his chest- if he were a girl that is.

…

_** Meh, Idk what that was… Eh, I await your opinions!**_

_** Nightmare**_


	2. Continued

_**Wow, so many votes already and it's only four days after I posted the first chapter… I guess it won't be a week or so until I post again… Since I made my own rule to have a chapter for every five reviews… There's already around fifteen?! Really?! Cuz that's almost how many votes there are… I'm gonna need to work a little overtime, huh…?**_

_** So, since you're a guest and I can't PM you, Mystic Flame… You're just gonna have to wait 'til it happens to find out if it does ;)**_

_**Anyways, the votes so far have been tallied… Here are the 'so far' results!**_

_**GoM – Six votes**_

_**GoM+Kagami – Four votes**_

_**Kagami – Three votes**_

_**Akashi – Two votes**_

_**Akashi and Kise Threesome – One vote**_

_**Awe! You guys actually love me! I have sixteen votes (seventeen reviews, by the way Guest, Guest reviews don't usually show up in the review list, just showing up in my email) and only one chapter out, so happy!**_

_**That's how it is, huh? Fascinating! I'm liking how the votes are looking… I don't care either way how this happens; I ship almost every pairing possible with Kuroko so it doesn't bother me any way it goes…**_

…

__Akashi froze, his expression not changing one bit aside from a slight widening of his eyes, as the skirt fluttered back into place and the gym became absolutely silent. He had lost control at someone insinuating that he was wrong. Akashi Seijuurou is always right as he always wins. But he had never meant to do such a thing – what had actually brought him to do that?!

Kuroko fared no better. He had thought that Akashi was actually a calm and smart person, not some arrogant cocky male. He couldn't believe that someone could have enough arrogance to actually flip someone's skirt up! Or was his classmate really a super pervert?!

Akashi regained his composure, crossing his arms with a glare. "Don't lie to me." Those spoken words snapped Kuroko out of his thoughts as they were making him angrier by the second.

"Despicable. To think you were someone like that Akashi-san." Kuroko quickly turned on his heel and stomped off, his bag over his shoulder as he went straight to the classroom without having even finished his bentou.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team, along with Momoi, couldn't believe what had happened. Was their captain really letting someone say that to him? Even if he did deserve to be insulted, he usually never let someone walk away afterwards. Kise was tempted to go after Kuro-chan – was that even his name anymore? – to apologize to him but was stopped by Akashi turning towards them. "Tonight you're all going to have triple the training menu." As he said that, his face was shaded in just the right way for his smile to appear absolutely evil. Almost as if he were Shinigami-sama himself. Aomine and Kise shivered in fear, Murasakibara pouted, and Midorima paled, pretending it didn't affect him. Momoi was hiding behind Aomine instinctively at that smile.

…

Kuroko looked down at his cell phone, which had buzzed in his skirt pocket, to see a text message from his manager.

_Sorry! I know you're in school right now!_

_ It's an emergency photo shoot!_

_ Photographer is leaving on short notice and needed to take the pictures still!_

_ Get here, soon!_

_ Mei-chan_

Kuroko raised his hand as elegantly as he could, he had an image to uphold even if he was still embarrassed by what had transpired during lunch, and the teacher gave him permission to speak. "May I be excused? My manager told me that I'm needed for a photo shoot." It had only been about an hour after lunch, but Kuroko could feel stares from about five or six different directions. He was used to being stared at but these stares were more intense than any fans' could ever have towards him. He knew who was staring at him as well.

The teacher had made his way to Kuroko as he spoke to him, reaching Kuroko's desk when Kuroko finished his request. So Kuroko held his cell phone up and pointed the screen at him, showing him the message. The teacher blushed when he realized how close to 'Kuro-chan' he was before nodding his ascent to Kuroko leaving, allowing Kuroko to stand up and walk past him. Kuroko headed towards the entrance, switched his inside shoes with his regular pair of ballet flats, and walked towards the car that had been sent to get him and take him to the shoot. The ride was a quiet one, allowing Kuroko to think about what had happened. After all, it wasn't every day that his skirt is flipped up by a male trying to prove a point. Much less someone he has to see every day for the rest of the school year. Add in that he has four other males to deal with along with a somewhat pushy female and he was sure that Nigou wouldn't even be able to comfort him if he were to have a breakdown. Well, let's avoid thinking of such things. For now, Kuroko decides that he will focus on his career and schoolwork.

"Kuro-chan! You're finally here! Okay, this way, quickly quickly!" He was rushed by his manager the moment he stepped off of the elevator onto the floor where the shoot was being held. He put on the casual-elegant dress, one that flared out in multiple layers at his waist which gave the hint of having the normal curves a woman his age would have. The collar dipped down slightly, low enough to give the hint of something there but high enough to where it wouldn't actually show anything if he even did have something there. He walked out of the dressing room so the frantic make-up artists could calm down and fix his face so it was 'perfect' as the hair-dresser styled his hair in a fantasy elf style, braids going around his head like a crown. Kuroko closed his eyes, as directed, and decided for himself on how the next week would go before standing up to go to the set.

…

Kuroko flipped his cell phone open, looking at the time. It was really late, nearly six o'clock at night, for him to be going home though, for some reason, he had been going home later and later for the past week. His manager had managed to fill in several different slots for him to go to different shoots and, apparently, a drama would be filmed soon and the director was adamant about having 'Kuro Te-chan' for his lead actress. It would be about a girl who had cross-dressed to get into the same school, an 'all-boy' school, as her idol, someone who had given her hope when she was younger by encouraging her with a few words before giving her a sweet treat. His manager had reluctantly agreed to letting him do it, seeing as his voice wasn't too deep – just high pitched enough to be mistaken for a girl's voice and it was deep enough to be a girl cross-dressing.

As Kuroko was thinking through these things, he kept his eyes on his cell phone screen as he typed out a message to his manager in response to her question about what he was going to eat for the night. That is, until his arm was grabbed right before he turned the corner and right after he had sent the text, causing him to stop and stumble back, almost dropping the phone that he was about to put in his skirt pocket.

…

_** Oh! What's gonna happen now? Shall we find out? I don't know…**_

_** So, I realized that I never put a definition on Megane in the last chapter, I apologize sincerely… I will add it to this chapter's Japanese word definitions, k?**_

_** Megane – Glasses, typically used to describe someone who wears glasses (usually a male); it's a pretty popular fetish with serious/book girls in Japan.**_

_** Shinigami-sama – Literally translates as 'Lord God of Death', something along those lines (I don't remember if that's exact, pretty sure it is though), and it speaks about the soul reapers or whatever you believe comes to collect your soul after you die. If you watch Black Butler (or read it, either way), Shinigami are what Grell and William (along with Ron and Undertaker) are.**_

_** I realize that, yes, this chapter is rather short. I haven't had the ability to get on the computer lately; between school, sleep, and my dad taking over all three computers in the house I just haven't had the time to. Also, I had a rather long first chapter in the first place. But I promise that I will attempt to have another chapter up by Saturday, which just so happens to be my dad's b-day… Hm…**_

_** Sweet dreams to all and to all, a good night!**_

_**Nightmare**_

_***flops on bed and proceeds to snore***_


	3. A Popsicle?

The group of teenagers sitting outside of the convenience store were, for the most part, arguing. Only the shortest and the tallest ones were watching the others conversate and argue with each other. The shorter one simply believed that it was below him to join in the argument and the taller one just thought it was too much trouble when he could be doing something better with his mouth – such as eat his seventh popsicle or pull out a bag of chips from his bag. There was more or less one large ongoing argument between the other three, though one of them would get dragged into an argument with the only girl in the group every once in a while.

"Look, we don't even know if Kuro Te is even his real name so I don't think we should be getting this worked up about it!" The tanned one seemed to be annoyed with how the conversation kept changing to the girl-turned-boy that had dominated their conversations for the past week. The blonde of the group was, for the most part, the reason these conversations even started.

"Aominecchi! Don't you think we should at least apologize, ssu?!" Kise, the blonde, exclaimed, gesturing almost wildly with his arms to show how 'serious' he was about this claim. "Female or not, it's rude to lift the skirt of a lady! Downright scandalous to lift one of a famous lady!"

"He's avoiding us anyways so it doesn't matter if we do nanodayo." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up, obviously getting annoyed with this conversation.

"Hey guys…" Kise started, looking off in the distance. His voice was overtaken by Aomine's voice though.

"You're such a Tsundere, Midorima!" Aomine sneered, "You want to apologize to the tranny just as much as the blonde idiot does!"

"Guys…"

"Wh-what are you talking about?! I am no such thing, nanodayo!" Midorima had developed a slight blush and a tick mark, glaring through his glasses at the tanned basketball idiot. "It's just that a Cancer such as I and an Aquarius such as Kuro would never get along!"

"Hello…?"

"You care enough to find out what his sign was, so don't even say anything while in denial!" Aomine smirked, his arms crossing as he looked down his nose at the Megane.

"Guys!" Kise interrupted, jumping in between the two while waving his arms. "Isn't that Kuro Te himself?!" The other four males and the female followed his finger to where it was pointing at the seeming blue haired girl walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street at a leisurely pace while typing on his phone. Akashi noticed something else though. He stood up and took off to the other side of the street, attempting to get through the small crowd of people going home from work or leaving for work. Even though the amount of people was small, it was still difficult to get through the crowd. The rest of the group followed after him, oblivious about the real reason Akashi had gotten up and started rushing towards the trans-gender boy.

_**...**_

"You're… Kuro Te-chan, right?" Kuroko looked over his shoulder to see an older man, about in his late twenties or early thirties. He was really not taking very good care of himself, judging by his yellow teeth, unshaven face, and long messy hair. His face was also smudged with dirt along with his breath smelling slightly of alcohol. His clothes were ripped in places and, since they were darker colors, it was difficult to tell how dirty they were. The grip tightened on his arm tightened as Kuroko didn't speak fast enough. "You are, right?" He seemed insistent on finding out the answer, even as his eyes roamed along the stylish outfit that Kuroko was wearing.

"Yes, I am. Is there a reason you are still holding onto my arm?" Kuroko glanced down at the hand that was covered in scars and healing cuts that was leaving its own imprint on his pale arm.

"Why don't we have a little fun before I let you go?" The man's eyes were unfocused as he stared at the short skirt that Kuroko wore, barely covering half of his thighs.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to let go before I hurt you." Kuroko knew he was bluffing. After all, he could barely lift his school bag every morning.

"Such a pretty little girl with such strong words." The lust in the man's eyes seemed to only increase at Kuroko's words. Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly.

_If only a meteorite would come crashing down on this guy… Or on this street, make him shocked enough to let go so I could run… Or maybe a pack of rabid dogs… Nigou would also be a good choice, maybe I should bring him with me to shoots as well… Chickens would be nice, they have sharp talons… They could claw at his face, make him let go, then they would go back to the farm they came from… No, it's more likely that a leopard and a panther will come charging down the street, grab him, push him away, hurt him, then a domestic dog and a bunny will make sure I'm alright. A bear will also be there, it'll eat this pervert… _Kuroko was lost in his musings and entertaining mental images; he didn't pay attention as the perv pulled him closer and was close to pulling him into the dark alley that was next to them to have his way with him. What took him out of his imagination though was when a certain red head that he had been avoiding seemed to appear out of nowhere with a sophistic smile on his face, directed towards the perv.

"Hi there, sir, is there something that you needed with my classmate?" Kuroko blanked out as he literally felt the knives and, for some strange reason, scissors coming from that smile. A shudder ran through his body, barely noticeable, but still there.

"OI! What are you doing with Kuro?" Aomine, yet another male he had been avoiding, appeared in Kuroko's vision. He was glaring at the perv but it wasn't as terrifying to see as Akashi's smile was. Kuroko blinked as he saw the other team members coming up behind those two. The main let go of Kuroko's arm and backed away a bit, obviously feeling the fear but too drunk to realize it was fear – for the next moment, he was stepping forward with a glare of his own.

"Hah? And who are you to care what I do with a willing girl?" Kuroko deadpanned at that question, wondering when he had actually seemed willing. Aomine grinned through his glare and Kuroko suddenly saw the image of a panther getting ready to jump on its prey as Aomine grabbed the guy's shirt collar and threw him into the alleyway, following afterward in a stalking manner.

"Kuro-chan~! Are you okay?" Kuroko blinked, turning his focus from the two in the alleyway to the five who were not. Kuroko resisted the urge to rub his eyes as he saw Golden Retriever ears and tail on Kise's body, a lop-eared bunny on Midorima's shoulder, a snow leopard wrapped around Akashi, and bear ears on Murasakibara's head. Kuroko ended up blinking the images away, seeing the four as they were supposed to look like.

"Ah. Kise-kun. I'm fine." Kuroko watched them continue looking at him and lifted his arm like he had seen on TV before. "I could have taken him easily. See these guns?" He pointed at his upper arm, which was flexing his non-existent muscle, and most of them sweat-dropped.

"Well, he's obviously perfectly fine." Midorima pushed his glasses up, looking severely annoyed.

"Ku-Kuro-chan… You have a weird sense of humor… Heh heh…" Kise sweat dropped with an awkward looking smile.

"You're coming with us while Daiki takes care of the trash." Akashi grasped Kuroko's wrist and dragged him back towards the place that the group had been the whole time before they had seen Kuroko. After they brought Kuroko back to the hang out spot, they retook the positions they were in before. Kuroko was about to take a seat when he saw something in a vending machine, deciding he deserved a popsicle after what just happened. He wasn't going to eat dinner like he had told his manager though. Kuroko bought the popsicle and started eating it, looking at the others as they watched him.

"Akashi-cchi, don't you have something to say to Kuro-chan?" Kise prodded, looking at the red head from his spot behind Murasakibara. Akashi sent a glare in Kise's direction before turning towards Kuroko.

"I formally apologize for causing you discomfort and for lifting your skirt without your permission. I sincerely hope you will forgive me and will forget about the incident." Akashi didn't mean a single bit of this. It was more like a business transaction than an apology from what Kuroko saw. Kuroko simply continued eating his popsicle, debating whether or not he should.

_He did just help me from a pervert… Though he is a perv himself so it doesn't matter anyways! Geez, where is that meteor? The dogs? Nigou? Um… A flaming arrow coming down and missing him by an inch only to hit that tree he's leaning against and set it on fire, burning him as well? Hm… No, aliens come down from outer space and kidnap him to learn about human beings only to realize that he's an alien as well! That's it! All of these guys are aliens, that's why they're so hot and cocky and their 'I'm holier than thou' personalities! Either that, or they're just jackasses… No, they're aliens. _ As Kuroko was debating this in his thoughts, Kise was getting more and more nervous and Midorima was getting more annoyed as Kuroko continued eating at his popsicle and staring off into space with a dazed expression.

"So, does the tranny have a real name?" Aomine appeared out of nowhere, slinging his arm over Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko looked up at him from the corner of his eyes as he finished off his popsicle.

"What makes you think my name isn't Kuro Te?" Kuroko tested the waters before realizing what a stupid question that was.

"Really, what guy would be given the name Te by their parents at their birth?" Aomine had an annoyed expression.

"Fine. I will forgive everyone but you." Kuroko ignored Aomine's question as he pointed at Akashi with his 'Winner' stick. Akashi blinked, slightly surprised, before annoyance showed on his composed expression.

"Is that so…" Akashi hummed, his finger tapping against his arm as he stared at the short male.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please do not inform anyone of my true gender, it would destroy my modelling career and my manager would be upset with me. She is truly frightening when angry, like Medusa." Kuroko said, almost as if he were reciting from a text book the math formulas that they would need to use on the next test.

…

_** Rawr! I know, I didn't have it up by Saturday but hey, at least it's up now! And no, I was not meaning any sexual innuendo that you may or may not have thought of after reading that…**_

_** The votes are as follows:**_

_** GoM – 8**_

_** GoM+Kagami – 6**_

_** Akashi – 2**_

_** Akashi+Kise – 1**_

_** Kagami – 4**_

_** Kise+Aomine – 1 (I'm counting AnjoRemix's review as a vote for these two, if you don't mind AnjoRemix)**_

_** Yes, the votes are still going on… I'll probably have two more chapters that will go uninfluenced by the votes then the rest of the story will need a complete set of ten votes for that single pairing… I will await the votes~!**_

_** Time for bed though so nighty night! Oyasumi! Er… Konbanwa!... Adios…?**_

_** Nightmare**_


	4. Kagami and Himuro

_** Wahoo! And we have a winner! Of course, if you manage to change the greater number of votes, I may change the decision… But that's if you vote more than any others by the sixth chapter! Because, after the fifth chapter, I'm gonna stick to whatever pairing had the most votes, so here's the count!**_

_** GoM – 15**_

_** GoM+Kagami – 8**_

_** Akashi – 4**_

_** Akashi+Kise – 2**_

_** Kagami – 4**_

_** Kise+Aomine – 1**_

_** So, on with the fourth chapter, hm?**_

…

"Well, time to go home and hit the hay." Aomine said as he stretched his arms in front of himself. Kuroko stood up from his seat on the stairs that he had claimed since Kise had refused to allow him to walk home by himself. So it was agreed that both Aomine and Kise would walk him home. Aomine and Kise had gotten into an argument not even five minutes into the walk (strangely enough, it was about what flavor Pocari Sweat tasted better) and Kuroko started blocking them out. He was in the middle of musing about how strange it would be for a vampire to work as the person who takes the plasma from the blood donors when Aomine suddenly grabbed both Kise and him and dragged him off in a seemingly random direction. When the _thump_ of a basketball being dribbled registered in Kuroko's ears, he understood immediately, even before he saw the court itself. When he did however, the breath he had just taken was nearly knocked out of him.

Gazes locked in the middle of the court, a red headed male and a black haired male were in the middle of a one-on-one match. The red head had the ball at that particular moment and was dribbling it leisurely while he seemed to be thinking about his next move. The both of them had a light sheen of sweat covering their skin as their focus made Kuroko think of a wolf and a tiger facing each other. They were conversing in English (that Kuroko could tell, he couldn't quite make out the words with how quietly spoken they were and how far away the three of them were from the match), and the red head smirked before seemingly making a declaration. Then he dribbled the ball a little more, crossing over to his left side and moving forward before suddenly pulling back and going to the right. The wolf seemed to have realized that he was pulled in by a feint and quickly moved to be in front of the tiger, blocking the guy again. As soon as the wolf was in front of him however, the tiger pulled back for a three point shot. As the wolf was distracted by the flying ball, the tiger ran forward, past the wolf, and caught the ball in mid-air and bringing it down in an alley-oop-dunk. Kuroko glanced at the two males beside him to see that watching this had made them excited, even if it wasn't all that much compared to what they probably saw on a daily basis.

"Oi, Red, Emo!" Kuroko blinked at the 'nicknames' Aomine had bestowed upon the two teens in the court. The two seemed to question whether the ganguro was talking to them or if they should just ignore the rude bluenette. Aomine didn't allow them to choose. "How 'bout a two-on-two match?" The red head seemed against it almost immediately but the black haired boy spoke up before tiger could deny the request.

"Sure, Taiga and I can take you on. You are Aomine Daiki from the Kiseki no Sedai, correct? And Kise Ryouta?" At hearing the title of Kiseki no Sedai, tiger seemed fired up almost immediately. He seems to be the kind of guy to enjoy challenges. Aomine merely smirked lazily before holding up his hand for the ball. Kise seemed to be put out that he was being dragged into something by his rival without his consent but he didn't seem to be completely against it either.

"Well, aren't you the smart one. First team with ten hoops wins?"

"That seems agreeable. Oh, please excuse me for not introducing myself. I am Himuro Tatsuya and this is Kagami Taiga."

"Let's just get started already!" Kagami seemed to have already gotten hyped up over this match against such big-shots in the basketball community.

"Kuro, keep score would ya?" Kuroko directed his blank stare to Aomine who hadn't even spared him a glance.

"Alright, Aomine-kun but I believe that you will owe me a vanilla milk shake from Maji Burger after this."

"What?!" Aomine whipped around with an incredulous expression. Kuroko kept up his calm and blank stare.

"You prevented me from getting my daily vanilla shake when you told me that I could not walk myself home. You preventing me even more from getting home causes you to owe me a vanilla shake." After saying this, Kuroko walked towards the bench that the two teen's bags were set and sat down beside them. He glanced at the bags to see that the both of their bags held the insignia of the school that was pretty close to Teiko High, Seirin High. In fact, it was so close it was barely a thirty minute walk between the two. Kuroko turned his attention back to the four basketball-playing teens to see them starting already with Aomine beginning the game. Watching Aomine, Kuroko could admit that he was pretty good at basketball – amazing even – but that didn't change the fact that he didn't do well with teamwork. He thinks about himself and doesn't pass to Kise the way he should in certain situations. When Kagami got the ball, Kuroko felt himself become amazed with the coordination between him and Himuro were. When Kise had shown up to block Kagami from going in for a dunk, Kagami had thrown the ball over his shoulder without even looking and Himuro caught the ball, pulling up for a three point shot that Aomine attempted to block. When Kuroko saw the ball arch over Aomine's hands after Himuro's hands did a quick motion, Kuroko knew that these two had great teamwork. Their basketball team was no doubt a great one built off of the team instead of the individual. Kuroko brought himself back to thinking about the numbers and stood up, stopping Aomine from taking another dunk after having stolen the ball from Kagami by stepping in front of him, causing him to almost crash into the short cross-dresser.

"Ten to eight. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun win." Kuroko stated calmly, watching as the disappointment went across Kagami's face before it cleared up to show cheerfulness and determination.

"Next time we won't go so easy on you!" With that, Himuro tossed one of the bags at Kagami and the two walked away. Kuroko watched their backs as they had a friendly conversation, Kagami's voice able to still be heard even as they turned the corner and walked out of sight.

"C'mon Kuro, let's go get that milkshake of yours." Kuroko turned to walk with the two. "I'm gonna start calling you Tetsu, that a'ight for you?" Kuroko glanced at the tanned male, wondering where his manners were and if he was always this way, before nodding briefly.

"That is… a'ight." Kuroko struggled on that word, wondering who had made it, before looking forward again. He couldn't get his mind off of the red head's smile and the outstanding teamwork that the two had shown him. He really couldn't. It made him want to play with them, even if he hadn't touched a basketball since elementary. Not only that, but they hadn't looked at him the way most guys do when they see 'the model Kuro Te-chan'. It made him happy that there were guys like that. Maybe he would be able to get a conversation started with them if he went to their school after school ends. "Anyways, Aomine-kun should get the milkshake soon. My manager wants me to be in bed before ten so that I don't develop bags under my eyes." Kuroko started walking faster so that he could get that shake quicker. It was already nine-thirty five, he didn't want it to be any later when he finally gets the shake.

…

Kuroko walked through the door of his apartment, having been walked all the way to the door, and shutting the door in the eager blond's face as he started saying something about spending the night. Kuroko went towards the kitchen and threw the milkshake container away in the trash can, glancing at the clock to see he still had a few minutes before ten. He went towards his bedroom, clipping the leash on Nigou quickly, and taking him outside. The two had already left and Kuroko could see them walking down the street, Kise obviously complaining about something and Aomine telling him to shut up. Kuroko took Nigou for a quick walk down the street and back, allowing him to take a rest and take care of his business on the street corner, before getting ready for bed. The clock just changed to ten when Kuroko plopped down on the bed, Nigou following to jump in as well. _Safe!_ Kuroko thought as he closed his eyes, letting himself drift off quickly as a result of the time he spent with the two basketball playing idiots – which was tiring.

…

_** I know, I know, it's short! Don't worry, next chapter will be longer and full of more action… Trust me, no matter how difficult it is to do so! I just can't get in the mood for typing this story, I was looking at KnB pictures (a lot of them parody ones) and I wanna make a story where the setting is a Butler Café, not gonna tell you anymore than that in case I actually do get around to typing it ;)**_

_**Lots of love and hopes of not dying by your hands,**_

_**Nightmare**_


	5. Seirin, A Light, and Haizaki

_**GoM – 19**_

_**GoM+Kagami – 8**_

_**Akashi – 7**_

_**Akashi+Kise – 2**_

_**Kagami – 5**_

_**Kise+Aomine – 1**_

_**Final votes! Last chapter for you to be able to vote! Do it now if you want a change! Now that I have plans for the next few chapters, I won't be procrastinating while typing this story! I have up to chapter ten planned out, I should be getting the chapters out faster for now… So be sure to vote if you want a change!**_

…

"Hey, you're that girl that was with Aomine and Kise aren't you?" Kuroko looked up when he heard the two names that he had become familiar with over a short amount of time. That was close, he would've missed the two he had been waiting for if Himuro had not spoken to him. He was in the middle of musing about how Nigou would look like if he dressed him up the way some popular celebrities were dressing their dogs up. He had just decided that Nigou would look better in a basketball jersey than in any other weird costumes.

"Hey, it is that girl!" Kagami exclaimed in surprise as Kuroko pushed off of the stone part of the gate. He walked towards the two purposely, causing everyone else who saw it to whisper in curiosity.

"Yes, my name is Kuro Te. I was wondering if I could talk with you two." Kuroko went straight to the point, as he was prone to do, and Kagami and Himuro exchange looks.

"Basketball practice is going to start soon but you can come with us. I'm sure coach won't mind much." Himuro smiled at Kuroko politely. Kuroko considered it before agreeing, following them to their first gym. "We have a pretty small basketball club so it isn't anything impressive like you're probably used to at Teiko private high." He informed Kuroko before opening the gym doors for him, Kagami and Himuro following soon after.

"Kagami, Himuro! You're late! What took so lo – " A female was yelling at the two when she suddenly stopped. She blinked several times, apparently trying to process the information that her eyes were telling her, before she squealed. The team members near her quickly covered their ears while Kuroko remained impassive, Kagami looked confused as all hell, and Himuro had a knowing smile on his face. "It's Kuro Te-chan!" She was shaking the guy next to her who looked to be trying to keep his glasses on his face, though they were attempting to fall off his nose from the force of the shaking. "Hyuuga, hurry, get me a paper and a pen! I need to get her autograph!"

"Um, coach. You're currently about to kill Hyuuga there." A boy with a cat-like mouth commented, his hand partially raised. The coach stopped shaking 'Hyuuga' as a tall silent guy handed a blank sheet of paper and a black ink pen to her, a considerably attractive boy trying to put the floating soul back into the lifeless body of Hyuuga's.

"Um," the change from the super strong tomboy to the high school girl about to confess to her crush was instantaneous as she held out the paper and pen hesitantly towards Kuroko. "Would you… I mean, you don't have to but… CanIpleasehaveyourautograph?!" Kuroko blinked before laughing at the rushed words.

"Sure, I appreciate your enthusiasm." Kuroko forced a smile to appear on his normally blank face so that she would know that he meant his words. Kuroko felt even the wind outside freeze right at that moment before the coach seemed to snap.

"Oh, you're more adorable in person!" She started hugging Kuroko and rubbing her blushing cheek against the top of his head as it was forced onto her chest. For some reason, he could also have sworn that he heard a bunch of male voices say in a chorus 'so cute' before there was a rush over to him and the coach. After a while of talking to coach, they managed to convince her to let go of Kuroko. "I'm sorry for forcing you into a hug without your consent!" She seemed really worried that she had upset the model.

"It's okay; I've had worse happen to me than a hug out of nowhere. I remember one time a fan had run to the front of a line just so he could propose to me." And how embarrassing that event had been. He was pretty sure there were still videos up on Youtube about that.

"Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Aida Riko, but you can go ahead and just call me Riko." She smiled and Kuroko had to admit that she was pretty cute for a tomboy.

"It's nice to meet you, Riko-chan." Kuroko smiled again and Riko seemed to have to stop herself from launching at Kuroko again. "Excuse me for asking, but could I watch your team practice? I haven't seen a real team practice in a long time."

"Don't you have a really good basketball team at your high school?" Hyuuga asked though it seemed as though he wasn't much paying attention to the conversation and more focusing on Kuroko's hair.

"That isn't a team." Kuroko dismissed the question easily before meeting Hyuuga's eyes. "Is there something in my hair Hyuuga-kun?" The focus suddenly being him, Hyuuga blushed and looked off to the side.

"N-no, I was just wondering something." Kuroko tilted his head to the side in curiosity, hearing some sort of restrained sound coming from where Riko was.

"Something to do with my hair?" Hyuuga blushed even more.

"I-I was ju-just wondering if it was as soft as it looks." He started out sounding defensive, quite loudly, before trailing off in a mutter. Kuroko loved getting attention and got it as much as was possible, but he had never had that question directed at him.

"Do you want to feel?" He tilted his head again, meeting Hyuuga's eyes when they snapped to his.

"Ye-n-n-no! I think I'm fine!" He seemed to have been ready to agree before a dark aura appeared from off to the side of Kuroko. He looked over to see a smiling Riko and blinked in confusion.

"Okay, if that's what you want. You never did answer if I may be able to watch your team practice." He directed the last sentence to Riko, putting his attention on the brunette coach. She seemed ecstatic and agreed near immediately this time and started barking orders at the team members who were just standing around. After stretches and warm-ups were taken care of, Riko had apparently decided to make practice be between the first-years and second-years in the team. Kuroko focused his attention to Kagami and Himuro, the only two first-years that actually seemed to be making the baskets. After ten minutes of dazedly watching the two smash the second-years into the ground, Kuroko decided that it was time to leave. After all, he did have a small job in about twenty to thirty minutes and needed to go to the meet-up place within the next ten minutes. He turned to Riko, who seemed to have been drawn into the game as well.

"I apologize for having intruded upon your practice without having informed you beforehand. I had come here wanting to speak with Himuro-kun and Kagami-kun about a match that was going to happen this weekend. They seem like they might be interested in street ball to me. I had also wanted to watch their teamwork again. But Himuro-kun told me that they were going to practice and asked if I wanted to come with them." Kuroko bowed in apology, even though the girl obviously was happy that he was there. If he made someone happy by his presence, he was happy. Though he did feel bad about disrupting their practice when they had obviously started already.

"No, it's perfectly fine! You're welcome here at any time Kuro Te-chan!" She seemed to trip over her words as she tried to convey her obvious 'you must come here again!' in a subtle way.

"I'll be sure to stop by some other time." He smiled at the girl before walking out of the gym to head to the meet-up place.

…

Kuroko rushed out of the classroom after he grabbed his things. He had not been paying any attention to his cell phone during class, still thinking about the practice he had witnessed just yesterday, and had missed the twenty texts and five calls from his manager. Mei had been trying to get his attention, to inform him of a change of timing for a shoot that had really been scheduled at four this afternoon but had been placed earlier – at one-thirty. Only problem with that time; school had just got out and it was one-o-five* at the moment. It had taken him five minutes to go through all twenty texts, delete the missed calls from his history, and gather his things so he could rush out of the school. He was mentally calculating the time that it would take to rush out to the meeting place that she had stated in one of the many texts when he turned a corner and hit someone's broad back. Not only did this cause him to fall to the ground but it had also made him drop his bag and many of the papers he was still holding on to. "Watch it! I could have been injure-" the rude sounding male voice stopped when the white haired male* had turned towards him, staring down at him now rushing to get the papers stacked again. There was silence in the hallway as the other students watched this happen. The school bad boy and flirt against the school's 'female' model. A few students were making bets on what was going to happen (one of them had even gone as far as to say that Akashi would show up and beat him up), quietly of course. "Hey, you okay?" Kuroko looked up to meet the eyes of the guy he had bumped into. It seemed that the teen had gotten over his anger when he realized that Kuroko had been the one with the lesser part of the deal. "Let me help." The students in the hallway watched in stunned silence. Usually when you pissed this guy off, he would be out for your blood. They had just watched him go from pissed to concerned in a manner of seconds, and they were all left wondering what type of powers Kuro Te-chan seemed to have. "The name's Haizaki Shougo." He smirked at Kuroko as he helped the fallen boy-dressed-girl.

"Kuro Te." He quickly grabbed the stack of papers that Haizaki held out for him before grabbing his bag and standing up to leave. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around to look at who owned the hand. He was a brightly smiling brunette, his brown eyes holding all the cheerfulness in the world, and he was holding some more papers in his hand.

"Here, you might want these before you go m'lady." Kuroko blinked at the pet name before accepting the papers from the brunette. "You can call me Shige, what's your name?"

"Kuro Te, thank you both for the help but I really must hurry." Kuroko said hurriedly before bowing then running down the hallway.

In the end, he made it on time.

…_**.**_

"Kuro… Te…?" Ogiwara Shigehiro had to question where he had heard that before. Surely it was back in elementary…

_ "Ogiwara-kun." He turned towards his shorter blue haired friend, dressed in his usual basketball clothing. The boy looked troubled by something._

_ "What's up, Kuroko?" Ogiwara held on to the ball he had been dribbling, preparing for a shot to the hoop that had been lowered for elementary kid use._

_ "It appears that kaa-san had decided that she wanted to sign me up as a model. She kept saying that I was cute enough for it and that it would help with my low presence." Ogiwara didn't get it, how that was something to be distressed about?_

_ "Yeah? Isn't that good?" He turned back to make the kiddy version of a three-point shot._

_ "It's as a girl model." The ball, that was originally going to make it, hit the back of the board before bouncing off the hoop as Ogiwara snapped back around to look at his distressed friend. Kuroko continued speaking. "I already have a manager named Tsucchi-san*. My stage name is Kuro Te-chan." Ogiwara didn't know what to say but he knew that his friend was in need of some confidence boost._

_ "Well, you are pretty cute. But it doesn't change that we can play basketball together! I'll still be your friend so it'll all be okay!" Yeah, he really had no idea what to say. But that seemed to be sufficient enough for Kuroko as he had a peaceful expression now._

_ "Yeah, you're right." Not even a month after that conversation, Ogiwara had been told that his parents were moving because of their jobs._

…

…

_**Let me say this straight out... I hate Haizaki's high school hair... His beautiful fluffy looking spiky white hair is much more preferred over disgusting looking black cornrows... In fact, when he complained about how Himuro had a girlfriend (even though he had just met him), how he didn't have a girlfriend but someone as boring as Himuro had one or something like that, I yelled at my phone (since that's how I'm reading it) "You could've had a girlfriend if you kept your hair in a nice hairstyle instead of that disgusting one! You aren't black, you're Asian!" No offense to any African, African-American, etc etc but I really do believe that only black people look good/alright with cornrows... This idiot dying his hair black and putting it in that style made me lose all interest in him... When I saw a picture of him at first (I hadn't yet read the manga and the anime was at the earlier stages), I fell in love with him immediately... Then I saw his high school version and refused to believe it was him... Anyways, I should stop ranting now shouldn't I...**_

_**Tsucchi-san is his manager when he was a kid but he's gone through a few different managers during his short life… From what I understand, the better you get, the more your manager changes in Japan… Idk, it's what I got from reading all sorts of manga and watching random anime… ^.^'**_

…

_**So we've met Hyuuga, Riko, Shige, Haizaki, Kagami and Himuro a second time, and technically Mitobe, Izuki, and Koganei… Along with, technically, the first years of Seirin… As far as I can tell, all that we're missing are the Crownless Generals, Nijimura, and the named people from other teams. I'll fix that soon enough! ^.^**_

_**Mind reeling from how fast I typed this chapter,**_

_**Nightmare**_


End file.
